Operators of wireless networks (e.g., cell phone providers, mobile data providers, and the like) typically rely on field test engineers to gather RF data that can be used to optimize the wireless networks. To gather the RF data, the field test engineers drive or carry test equipment along a predetermined path—e.g., a route on city streets—which measures RF data at different locations along the path. Typically, the test equipment includes a RF scanner that gathers RF data being transmitted by transmitters in the wireless network (e.g., cell towers).
After the RF data is gathered, a network engineer evaluates the data and identifies problems in the wireless network, such as interference or dead spots. The network engineer can optimize the wireless network to correct the problem. For example, the network engineer may submit a request to change an operation parameter of one of the cell towers in the wireless network. Typically, it can take several days or even weeks for the RF data measured by the field engineer to result in changes to the wireless network.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.